


Almost

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e19 Stalker, Episode: s03e22 Play With Fire, Episode: s05e24-25 Grave Danger, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Sometimes it takes a close call in order to realize thingsWritten in 2006





	Almost

Almost dying, flying through that window, makes Nick realize that sometimes in life you have to take risks.

_“Greg?”_  
_“Yeah”_  
_“Wanna go out?”_  
_“Sure”_

Almost losing Nick makes Greg realize that sometimes you just have to grab onto a chance.

_“Nick…” A tense whisper, “we’re not drunk, are we?”_  
_The shake of a head, inching closer until their lips collide_  
_“I want this, too”_

-x-

Almost dying, ejected through the lab, makes Greg realize that sometimes in life you have to make decisions.

_“Nick?” Reaching out to cover his hands, twitching in his lap, next to the hospital bed_  
_“I don’t want to hide anymore”_  
_A gentle caress, followed by a kiss and matching smiles_

Almost losing Greg makes Nick realize that some things are more important than what people might say.

_Hands entwined on top of the table_  
_“Congrats!”_  
_“I knew it!”_  
_“So, that’s how your results always get to top priority”_  
_Receiving hugs and kisses_  
_No hard words at all_

-x-

Almost dying, trapped in that box, buried alive, makes Nick realize that life is short and precious.

_“Greg?” Three years and he is nervous like a school boy_  
_“Will you marry me?”_

Almost losing Nick makes Greg realize that the only thing that matters in this life is to follow your heart.

_“Yes”_


End file.
